Volcanic Apocalypse
This is a world by LawnDefender072003 and DJcraft789 2.0. It's not done yet so please don't delete or edit the page. And yes, it's different from Solar Cataclysm and Apocalypse. Volcanic Apocalypse '''is a world in PvZ2. It was revealed through it's trailer and Dev Diary. It was soft released to a limited amount of countries. The world takes place in the year 5000, when the Geographers find out a giant volcano, which is going to explode, destroying the entire world. Unfortunaly the Geographers died and became zombies. It is up to Crazy Dave and the player the save the world. Frostbite-shooter is the premium plant tied to Part 1. Chilly Mint relesed on March 23th 2016, hinting that there is Part 2 is relesing soon, then 24 hours later, the part 2 Pinata Party and the part 2 trailer came out and 5 hours later, a Dev Diary got relesaed showcasing Chilly Mint, Amburr, Tomato Powder and Firetrap-shroom. Main Gimmick The main gimmick are lava and fire. '''Fire will suddenly burn plants and zombies in a random area. Lava will suddenly ooze down the lane, killing all plants and zombies in that lane. Plants and zombies will attack slower. Ice plants will melt and become their fire counterparts (or just normal counterpart). Game description Go to the far far future (even further than Far Future) and you will see a giant volcano which is going to destroy the world! It is up to you and Crazy Dave to save it! Plants Speeches Day 1: Crazy Dave: Where are we? I'm so hot! Penny: We're in the year 5000. Geogrphers find out that this place is a giant volcano, WHICH IS GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!(scary music plays) Crazy Dave: You're making me scared, Penny! Penny: The temperture is extremely hot, making plants and zombies slower, and ice plants melt to their normal counterparts, or their fire counterparts! Crazy Dave: Apocalyse Now! Day 2: Crazy Dave: Oh god, I hate zombies. I want to make them feel pain! Penny: You can use Jalapaino, User Dave. Crazy Dave: That guy make zombies feel pain every 2 secs! Remind me of Grenda. Penny: LOL, User Dave. Day 3: Penny: There's a gimmick for this world. Fire will burn all plants in a 3x3 area, and lava will destroy all plants and zombies in a lane. Crazy Dave: What the... Penny: But, Lets use Frostbite-shooter! He can survive that heat, and shoot heavy damaging snow peas at zombies Crazy Dave: That would be helpful.... With my TACO!!! Penny: ... Day 4: Crazy Dave: I wish for something better than a Cherry Bomb, but cost no real life money. Penny: Your wish has come true User Dave. Bhut Jolokia will kill the zombies that ate him and leaved a deadly fire in a 3x3 area. Crazy Dave: Impressive. Day 10: Penny: Lava is coming in quick, we have 22 and a half more days before the volcano erupts, killing Earth! Crazy Dave: Not now, I found a whole patch of Lava Lily's Penny! Penny: Time to kick zombie's butt's! Day 19: Penny: The time's ticking, we have 13 and a half more days before the volcano erupts... Day 19 (Note): Crazy Dave: It looks like the map of how to escape, and save Earth! Penny: Great job, User Dave! Day 20: Dr. Zomboss: Penny, David and , you don't know that these Lava Gargantuars survive fire and lava... Dr. Zomboss: In fact, they heals him! Dr. Zomboss: Good luck surviving this one HA-HA-HA!!! Crazy Dave: What? Even with fire plants? Penny: No, User Dave. Only the natrual lava. Crazy Dave: Phew. Day 32: Dr. Zomboss: Ha-ha! You fools should know that I'm holding the device that helps you save the world! But I'll never give it to you! And I'm going to destroy you, and let the world fall into the first Fire Age! MUAAAAHAAA! Crazy Dave: Oh no! Is this really the end of the world? Penny: It ain't the end of the world, User Dave. I'll help you by launching seeds to destroy that annoying Dr. Zomstein! Crazy Dave: Let's get to it! After beating Zomboss: Zomboss: Ok, I'm deafeated, but there's no way on earth that I'll give the device to you! Bye bye! (Crazy Dave grabs the disabler before Zomboss escapes) Crazy Dave: We must drives to the magma river before the volcano erpurt! Penny: But beware the zombies are in our way! (Moves inside Penny) Game: Control Penny to the magma river to save the world! Use Disco-shrooms to speed up Penny! Use Chili Beans to kill zombies! (Apporching Magma River) (Crazy Dave jumps out a deactives the river) Crazy Dave: Phew... *faints* Penny: What's wrong User Dave? Crazy Dave: ... Penny: ... Oh look, our trophy! Zombies Levels Endless Zone Lava Falls (unlocked on Day 30) Achievements TBA Soundtrack First wave Second wave Last wave Gallery Lava Falls Full Lawn.jpeg|Lawn Volcanictile.png|Tile Volcanicseedpacket.png|Themed Seed Packet Volcanicapocalypseposter.png|Poster Trivia *This is a fire-themed world. *Frostbite-shooter will not get melt by the heat of this world. *"Fire Age" is based from Ice Age. *"It ain't the end of the world" is from the song with the same name from the film 2012. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Made by LawnDefender072003 Category:Made By Ozporter Category:Jalapeño Difficulty